Katie, You Belong With Me, Travis
by DemigodLove
Summary: Girlie title. Well, it is about Katie ends up with a boyfriend that is not Travis. Will, He make Katie be his. Flames allowed just be nice my first FanFiction. Suck at summeries. If you want more. Than read please!
1. Finding Out the Hard Way

_**Chapter one: Finding Out the Hard way**_

_**A.N.: I don't own Percy Jackson that is Rick Riodan. And I know for a fact I defiantly not Rick. But that would be amazing if I was an amazing writer like him. So, enjoy this Story and please keep on reading. Also this whole story is in Travis's POV.**_

"Travis! Get your ugly ass out of bed!" my twin brother, Conner, screamed at me. "5 more minutes, Conner." I said half asleep. "I am so sorry, Katie, but Travis won't get out of bed." And with that I jumped out of bed but I landed face first on the cabin floor.

And looked up to only find my brother laughing hysterically at me. And no Katie Gardner. "Fuck you, Conner!" I yelled at my brother and threw the pillow that was nearby at him. "I am very sorry bro. But I am not gay and isn't there a law against doing that." Conner joked.

"What ever man. I am finally going to do it. Going to ask Katie out to the Fireworks!" I said full of pride full out my voice. "So, nothing could bring me down. NOTHING!"I said finally getting up from the dirty Hermes cabin floor. "Are you sure man? Nothing could make you stop you. Because I see Katie right in front of your cabin holding hands with a dude and I know for a fact that dude isn't you." My bro said pretty shocked.

"Yeah, right, man." I took a quick look out the window to see Katie about to kiss… Michael Yew? My face turned red with anger. And my heart feels like it was ripped out of my chest and she was doing the Mexican Hat Dance on it. "Whoa! Dude! You alright!" the other one asked and I just nodded. Took another "little" peek out the window. And I saw Michael Yew leave Katie. And Katie just had a humongous grin on her face.

I stormed out of the cabin to go talk to Gods damn Katie. When I got to her I took in her beautiful deep green eyes. Her light brown hair. Her beautiful smile. Her one of a kind body. Damn was she beautiful. But also amazing by her will be her laugh. And how nice, sweet, genital, caring. And even funny. Sometimes.

I was so caught up in her features I didn't noticed her waving her and in my face and her screaming my name. "TRAVIS!" she was screaming at me. "Who? What? When? Where? And Why?" I said kind of surprised. "Oh….. Uhh…Hi, Katie?" I flustered rubbing the back of my neck. So, what have you been up to?" Katie asked me. Awkwardness kind of filled the area between us. "Nothing really. I was just wondering…." I trailed off. I am seriously going to ask her. But she has a boy friend. Well, I am still going to try. "Umm, Well, I was wondering if you will like to go to the fireworks… With me?" I even pointed to myself.

Now I regret it. Why the hell did I even ask her because I know her answer because of her fucking boyfriend? "Travis, I will love to. But Michael kind of asked me yesterday and we started to go out awhile ago." My heart for the second time got ripped out. I feel my eyes filling with tears. "Travis," she whispered, "I am really sorry." And she ran away. Just leaving me there all alone.

The fucking fireworks are this Saturday and I still don't have a date. But the love of my life does. I will show her. I will get a date and do something spontaneous during the fireworks. To show Katie that:

Katie, You Belong With Me,

Travis

_**A.N.:**__** hopefully you enjoyed. Please R&R. Flames excepted but keep them little nice for me. My first Fan fiction. So, yeah. I will try to update everyday or every other day. So, again hopefully you enjoyed. S**_


	2. Crying at my Mistakes

_**Chapter two: Crying at my mistakes:**_

**A.N.: It kind of sucks but I am not Rick Riodan. So, I don't own PJ&O. And the title to the chapters isn't based on the Taylor Swift song. :\. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

I wanted to cry for what Katie did to me. But I am a man and men don't cry. But men run. So, I ran. But only around by the cabins. I don't know which cabin I was by but I kept on running; till I hit someone or something.

That person was Drew. And Drew she is like the leader of my "fan club." So she was quite obsessed with me. "Hey, sexy." Drew said to me. And that little statement she said made a chill run down my spine. Than a little light bulb went off. I might need her help to get Katie. And also have a date for the Fireworks.

"Drew. Will, you go to the Fireworks with me?" I asked. Hopefully she says yes. But I also kind of regret asking her. But then I remembered Katie. "Hell, Yes! Gods I thought you will never ask me!" she was just about to kiss me when I rejected her. She had a puzzled look on her face. "Drew do you like, Katie?" I asked her but I don't really know why. She looked all disgusted at me "Fuck NO! Wait! Why?" she questioned. Shit, I don't have a reason I just asked. Oh here is an idea.

"Because it seems she has a HUGE crush on me. And how could I even like a girl like that. So, to show her that I don't like her we should do something, maybe, in front of her cabin?" I suggested. But it really pains me to say any of that. "Yes, we should! But how about in front of the whole camp? How about a full make out session after dinner?" She said full of hope.

I gulped I really didn't want to kiss another girl other than Katie. "Ummmm…..." that is all that came out of my pie hole. But to make Drew happy and Katie slightly jealous. I slightly nodded. All of a sudden she perked up. "YAY! But G2G! Bye, Bye!" I slightly wave to her. She did something I kind of expected. She pecked me on the cheek and skipped her way to her cabin mates. And began giggling. And when she was out of sight I rubbed off the remains of her kiss she left on my cheek.

Gods I am a fucking idiot! I HATE Drew. Why? Oh Why? Did I ask her to the fireworks not anyone else!

Right then I see Katie and Michael making out right there. Now am even more pissed! Again she rips my amazing Stoll heart and done the Mexican Hat dance on it.

But something new happened. This time I feel the tears actually running down my face. I quickly got up from the ground and bolted my way to the Hermes cabin. Which wasn't too far, thank the Gods!

I finally got there and slammed the door. And plopped down on the slightly comfortable bottom bunk. And began to BURST out in tears. "You alright, man?" my twin brother, Conner. Dammit I thought I was alone in here!

"NO! Because Katie has a boyfriend that defiantly isn't me. And since I was pissed I asked Drew to the Fireworks! Now I can't take back anything that just happened. I wish I could have just ignore the fact that Katie had a Boyfriend." And with that I bawled my eyes out even harder.

"Its o.k. Travis," He said while he was getting down from his bunk to sit next to me. "If it helps. I think, Katie, Belongs with you, Travis." He said patting my back. And he got up and left me alone, crying. See:

Katie, You Belong With Me,

Travis!

**A.N.: Hopefully you enjoy. I know I enjoy writing it. Well, R&R. And thank you to the people who already review you guys are awsomenesslioushish! (BTW that is my word! :D) **


	3. Almost

_**Chapter 3: Almost 3**_

__**A.N.: Here you all go. Oh before you wonder anything the make out scene is going to be in the other chapter. Oh yeah it is a shame that I don't own PJ&O.:\ That is Rick. Soo, hopefully you enjoy: D. **

3 days till the Fireworks. O.k. now I need to think of something to do for Katie that will blow her mind. But what? "Hey, Travis." I nearly jumped out of my sexy flesh. Till I realized who it was and then I calmed down.

"Uh… Hey, Katie." I greeted. It was a little surprising seeing her here. And without _him_. "So, Katie. What brings you here?" O asked till, I realized I was in the strawberry fields and this is usually where she is. That is what this astonishing girl does to you.

"Ummmm… Daughter of Demeter. Strawberry fields. You have to plant them. But I should be asking you that question. Soo, What are you doing here?" and a little glint in her eyes full of curiosity in her marvelous green eyes. "Just thinking." I said and I was smiling like a fucking idiot. Just because she sat next to me. She just giggled and I slightly blushed.  
>"SHIT!" I yelled. To find my hand in a thorn from the fucking strawberry plants. Wait did strawberries even have thorns? "Are you o.k.?" the beauty asked interrupting my thoughts.<p>

"Yeah. I am fine." I glanced down at my hand to find some blood. "Holly Shit! Fuck the Gods! I am bleeding!" I screamed. She just laughed at me. But I don't know how but a slight smile curled up on my lips. Just from her laughing at me.

Damn, I think I love her. 3

"Let me see." She said. And I allowed her. She just grabbed my hand and I just felt sparks flow through my body. Wow, that sounds cheesy. Just like nachos. I love nachos. But Katie did something that distracted my thoughts. She kisses my hand. This made more sparks fly and that made me blush and she blushed along with me.

"All Bwether?" she asked as if I was a little kid. I just chuckled and ignored it.

"Yes, but it is still bleeding." I complained. But hope went through my body because I wanted her to kiss my hand again. "And…..? You know I am not your mother, right?" I nodded. And got up and offered her my hand to help her up. And she decided to take it.

"I missed you, Katie." I said. Wait! Why the hell did I say that? Oh well. I can't take it back. "I missed you, too, Travis." OH my Gods! Did she just say that? I did a little happy dance mentally. She smiled. This made me smile. Gods do I love her. I did something that I was way too scared to do earlier. I leaned in. to kiss her.

And to my surprise she was closing her eyes and leaning in, too! I was super excited she was actually allowing me to kiss her. I was less than an inch from her face. Yes! Now I am about to touch her lips. In till…

"Get the Fuck away from _my_ GIRLFRIEND!C!" Michael screamed in fury. And punched me straight in the nose. And I fell straight to the ground. And he practically dragged her away from me.

Gods! My nose fucking broken! Thanks to Michael Yew. I just suddenly winced in pain. But it wasn't because of my newly broken nose but because of my ripped apart nose. But Katie seemed that she wanted to kiss me. Maybe, just maybe she is beginning to see:

Katie, You Belong With Me,

Travis

**A.N.: Soo, What do you think? Hopefully you enjoyed. :D because I really love writing for you guys. So keep on R&R. And thanks for reviewing. And keep them coming.- 3 Demigod Love 3 **


	4. She might be Realizing

**Chapter 4: She might be realizing **

**A.N.: Sorry I haven't updated soon. I was really busy reading this series that right now obsessing over. 'Wings' By: Aprilynne Pike. So hopefully you enjoy. :D **

Ugh. Just keep your head slightly back. I am not in the mood to be question. Because that man whore decided to break my amazing Stoll nose. But that doesn't hurt as much as him dragging the most lovely, kind, sweet, beautiful, cute, funny…..

"TRAVIS!" I hear my name and feels like I jumped 6,000 feet. But I am not the biggest fan of extorting so maybe just an inch. "Travis, I was trying to get your intention for like the past couple minutes. Now what the hell happened because your nose is broken?" he asked. I was debating on what I am going to say next but why don't I just try to tell her the truth.

"Well, Michael saw me and Katie about to kiss. And he was pissed and punched the living hell out of me." I said but winced in pain. Because remembering the kiss.

"Well, man. Sucks because Katie, Belongs with you, Travis." I just nodded and most likely smiling like an idiot because It felt good hearing him say that again. And right before we both depart he turned around and made me feel more like an idiot. "Oh. Travis? You might want to go to the infirmary because the blood is like really flowing out." He said.

"Yeah. I should." And I just sprinted toward the infirmary. To only find Michael.

"Look what we have here. A man who can't take a fucking punch." he said all smugly.

"Oh like you could because you are just a like a pussy!" I screamed back. God he is getting on my last nerve. "It takes one to know one! Oh and this kind of reminds me. If I see you hitting on my girl one more time. Gods you are going to wish you were Conner." He threatened. I just held back a freaked sound that was trying to creep out of my throat. I just stared at him. A little intimidated because he was a little taller than me. "Whatever. Now I have to grab some ambrosia." I said walking to the top shelf and grabbed it. "Now I am going to leave. And you could just play with yourself in the corner. But if only you had a dick to fucking play with!" I screamed. And ripped off a little piece of ambrosia. And chewed on it. Memorizing all the tastes. It tastes like nachos this time.

With his mouth gapping in shock on what I said to him. I decided to leave him there in shock. I just jogged out. And you will never, and I mean NEVER guess who I ran into.

I ran into two people. Drew my date for the fireworks in like 2 days. And the beautiful Katie. I panicked. "Hey sexy beast." Drew said. I just stared at the ground. In which I was sitting on. "hi" I said kind of shyly. I stole a quick glance at Katie and she was redder than I was. Till I noticed my leg was like wrapped around her.

"Sorry." I mumbled and just moved my leg and she ran. I was kind of upset till I realized Drew wasn't looking at me in a polite way. "Travis, I have a surprise for you." Without me even answering she just grabbed my tee shirt and forced a kiss. I had my eyes wide open in shock.

And I just saw everyone gathering. Even Katie. And saw tears just streaming down her face. Finally when Drew pulled away. I stole one more glance at Katie who was running away. I just couldn't help but chase. Her

And hearing Drew yells "You fucking Bastard. Run. No one gives a shit! We are through." She yelled. But I guess the plan is either falling apart or working. Because I think Katie is realizing:

Katie, you belong with me,

Travis.

**A.N.: Well hopefully you enjoyed. And I enjoyed writing it. So hopefully you guys keep reading and I will keep writing. I do not own PJO just in case you didn't know. And review. **


	5. AN Sorry but might want to read

**A.N.: O.k. Sorry if the last chapter sucked but I just wrote it. But anyways. I need help. Should I make the next chapter in Katie's P.O.V or no? I am not sure. So pretty please help me out with this. And I will try to update ASAP. - DemigodLove. **


	6. Questions for Myself

**Chapter 5: Questions for Myself. **

**A.N.: Hey so I asked if you guys wanted me to write this chapter in Katie's P.O.V. And so someone said yes. So here it is. Oh and by the way I do not own PJO. Sad but true. Totally wished I did though, that will be epic!**

**Katie's P.O.V.**

Why the hell am I running away from that awful scene? Why am I crying? I don't like that way! Do I? Wait! No! Of course not! I have a boyfriend! And his name is…. Is….. Is…. Travis... Wait no! It is Michael. Man I must of ate some spoiled strawberries to think that the really cute, Travis, was my boyfriend.

Wait. Where am I running to? Is it getting dark outside? How is that? It was like 4:30 P.M. when I booked? Why are there so many trees around here? Gods I am stupid. I am in the forest. Where monsters and other scary things live and lye around every corner.

"Katie! Stop running! Or at least slow down a bit!" someone yelled from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Kind of scared to turn around. But I did anyways to see who will follow a girl into a forest. And it was no other than…

Travis. The guy I am running away from.

"W-what d-d-do you wan-?" I chocked and just totally broke down in front of the dude I liked. And just fell to the ground. I bet he thinks I am the biggest wimp ever.

He knelt next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "I wanted to see if you were o.k. But I guess you not. Though is it o.k. if I asked a question?" he asked I just nodded. "Why are you crying and running away?" he asked me.

I barely know myself. But I know for a fact that I can't tell him I am crying over him.

But never answered just blushed.

He smiled. That amazing Cocky, Travis, Smile. And leaned it.

And I did too.

Than he finally kissed me! The Travis Stoll kissed me. Katie Gardener.

And this is super sappy but I felt heat and saw fireworks.

When we both pulled away he leaned toward my ear and whispered.

"Katie, you belong with me, Travis." And then he ran away. Leaving me dumbfounded and still thinking.

What the hell just happened?

**A.N.: Like it? Hate it? Whatever just review. And sorry for not updating. Been busy. I also start school Monday and yeah. So I will try to update ASAP. So love you guys. No! Not that way! Well you guys should know what I mean. So byes. See you for the next chapter. - DemigodLove. ;) **


End file.
